


EPISODE 7: Set The Boundaries - Skam NT Season 3

by 12_Month_October



Series: Skam NT Season 3 - CHARLIE [8]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: 3x07, CN for sex references and mild sexual content (in clip 7), Episode 7, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, SHE'S BACK BABEYYY, SKAM Season 3, best buds time again babey!!!!, god i love this clip so much, i love the grew they're right, okay there's too many tws to list here for clip 3, so please check the notes at the start!!, the inherent homoromaticism of hiding love notes / drawings......., the skam nt girl squad: being gay since 2019 (in canon timelines), tw for a brief mention of homophobia and discussions of abuse (in clip 1), tw for referenced lesbophobia and internalized homophobia (in clip 4)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12_Month_October/pseuds/12_Month_October
Summary: Charlie Walters knows she's hated. She just wants everything to herself, so she can keep up her perfect facade. But it's never enough, and she's still stuck at Greenhill - further apart from her twin than ever and resitting nearly all her exams.When she's paired as study-buddy to the charismatic new girl, she's determined not to fall back into old habits from the spring. But it's going to be more difficult than she imagines.Real-time air: Current (05/10-11/10/20)First clip: Gurus (Monday 17.32)
Relationships: (background), Charlotte "Charlie" Walters / Eloisa "Lou" Martãnez Araujo, Jack Watts / Lucas "Luke" Ruan, Jacques Marin / Sapphire "Saphy" Lévesque
Series: Skam NT Season 3 - CHARLIE [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817566
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. TEXT UPDATE #19

**WhatsApp messages** from “m8s” (formerly “Respectable friends :)”)

* * *

**Jasmine** added you

😁

**Jasmine** : ayyy

**Saphy** : You made up?

**Jasmine** : yep

**Ella** : great!!

Sorry for being a dick guys

One question

Who changed the group name

**Atarah** : Not naming names but Jasmine why

**Ella** : because we are!!

**Jasmine** : chill m8

**Atarah** : I Will Remove Your Admin Permissions

**Jasmine** : as long as you don’t touch my spleen

**Ella** renamed group “m8s” to “spleen removal company”

**Ella** : @Jasmine you’re first

**Jasmine** : N O

* * *

* * *

**WhatsApp messages** from " 𝓰𝓻𝓮𝔀 " (grew)

* * *

**Jack:** Hey uhhh

**Jack** : One question for the gorls

**Jack** : Which ward is Katie on

**Saphy** : Please tell me you aren’t aimlessly wandering around Cramlington

**Jack** : 👉👈

**Jasmine** : jesus christ

**Atarah** : Just ask a nurse or someone

**Atarah** : But I think there’s only one ICU there

**Isaac** : What is the logic of this

**Isaac** : “Ah yes, we’re going to build a huge-ass hospital in the middle of nowhere with one icu”

**Isaac** : “And removing the accident and emergency at north tyneside general sounds great while we’re at it”

Wait they removed the A&E there

**Isaac** : They did it ages ago 

**Isaac** : Didn’t you know

No

Huh

Also @Jack you made a typo

**Jack** : No I didn’t

“Gorls”

**Jack** : I know lmao

**Isaac** : Stan gru 💖✨

**Jasmine** : im gonna leave istg

**Atarah** : Jasmine; Acts up in our group chat

Someone else; Acts up in Grew groupchat

Jasmine;  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BhEfvGZM6jw ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BhEfvGZM6jw)

**Jasmine** : fuck you tara

**Jack** : WAIT

**Jack** : One sec

Oh no what’s he doing

**Isaac** : No idea

**Jack** renamed group “𝓰𝓻𝓮𝔀" (grew) to “𝓰𝓻𝓾” (gru)

**Jasmine** left the group

**Isaac** : Lmao

You added  **Jasmine**

**Jasmine** : i appreciate your gru cult jack but i’m not joining it

**Jack** : Fair

**Luke** : what did i just walk into

**Jack** : Babe do you like my work

**Luke** : hmmm

**Luke** : no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ the locals,,, i am but a small child who found no information about the number of ICUs in cramlington when i googled it so please excuse me if this is Very Wrong


	2. Monday 17.32 - Gurus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussions of abuse are marked with *.

INT. The hallway of Saphy’s house. CHARLIE walks down the stairs, tying her hair up simultaneously. Faint conversation can be heard from the kitchen.

JACK _(distant)_

How was college?

LUKE _(distant, joking)_

College.

A faint laugh comes from the kitchen. CHARLIE pauses at the bottom of the stairs, looking down the hallway, considering. Beat. She gives in, and enters the room.

Cut to INT. The kitchen. JACK and LUKE are sitting at the table, both with cups of tea. They look across at CHARLIE as she enters the room, abruptly stopping their conversation. CHARLIE cringes.

CHARLIE _(self-conscious)_

Sorry-

LUKE _(interrupting, bluntly)_

It’s fine.

Beat.

JACK

Aren’t you making dinner tonight?

CHARLIE _(self-conscious)_

Yeah, I was just gonna get a takeaway. Or something.

LUKE shrugs.

LUKE

Fine by me.

JACK

Same here.

Beat. CHARLIE sighs exasperatedly to herself.

CHARLIE _(self-conscious)_

...I’m sorry about the party.

JACK looks surprised.

JACK _(surprised)_

Well that’s a first.

LUKE stifles a laugh, and CHARLIE rolls her eyes fondly.

LUKE

It’s fine. Internalized homophobia’s a bitch.

CHARLIE _(reasoning)_

But that still didn’t make it okay, though.

JACK shrugs.

JACK

We’re _all_ learning, really. And hey, as long as you take responsibility for your actions and make an effort to change…

CHARLIE smiles, trying to cover up her doubt.

JACK

But seriously, though, stop taking all the jobs Lily offers us.

CHARLIE nods.

CHARLIE

Noted.

Beat. LUKE leans back in his chair.

LUKE

So, how’s it going with Lou?

CHARLIE does a double-take, and JACK smirks.

JACK

You _are_ dating her, right?

CHARLIE _(surprised)_

How did you know?

LUKE shrugs.

LUKE

It’s kind of obvious.

CHARLIE sits down at the table, leaning back into her chair. It makes an ominous creaking sound, and she quickly sits upright. JACK raises an eyebrow.

JACK

So?

CHARLIE’s face falls.

CHARLIE _(worried, sad)_

I don’t know.

The boys look concerned. She sighs sadly.

CHARLIE _(worried, sad)_

...She had a boyfriend. She kept saying she was going to break up with him, even when we weren’t… _anything_. We went out the other week, and it was great, but… she just shut down and left all of a sudden. And when I went to the party last week, I found out she’d blocked me on Instagram… and I saw her kissing her boyfriend.

JACK nods, solemn.

JACK

Did you say anything? That could’ve upset her?

CHARLIE thinks hard for a moment, then shakes her head.

JACK

Shit.

CHARLIE _(quiet)_

Yeah.

LUKE frowns.

LUKE

So, let me get this straight. She kept on saying she was gonna break up with her boyfriend, and she kissed him?

CHARLIE shrugs.

CHARLIE _(vaguely)_

Well, I didn’t see properly… It looked like they both went in at the same time. I don’t know.

LUKE nods.

LUKE

‘Cause yeah, that’s a dick move, but… he could be manipulating her or something.

CHARLIE’s face falls, as she starts to realize more.

JACK _(slightly impressed, concerned)_

Holy shit, I never thought of that.

Beat.

*****

CHARLIE _(concerned)_

She’d sometimes say things.

JACK and LUKE look across at her, concerned.

CHARLIE _(concerned)_

Like… about how he treated her like shit, that he hadn’t been the best recently, he was the one who blocked my Instagram… She gave me this look, that night, I just remembered. Like she didn’t want to be there.

*****

Beat.

LUKE _(concerned)_

Fuck.

CHARLIE nods, worried. Beat.

JACK

Has she blocked your number?

CHARLIE gets out her phone and unlocks it. She goes into iMessage. Her messages with LOU are still there. CHARLIE looks back up at the boys.

CHARLIE

I can’t tell. Isn’t it to do with messages bouncing back?

LUKE nods.

LUKE

You could just send a short one. Like, ask her if she’s okay?

CHARLIE nods. She types out a message, and hits the send button.

_Hey, are you ok?_

The message goes through. CHARLIE breathes a sigh of relief.

CHARLIE

It went through.

The boys nod, slightly more hopeful. CHARLIE smiles at them.

CHARLIE

Thanks.

JACK

It’s cool.

LUKE smiles proudly to himself.

LUKE

It’s like we’re your gurus.

CHARLIE looks mortified, and JACK laughs.

CHARLIE _(mortified)_

Please _never_ say that word again.

JACK

The gay gurus!

LUKE rolls his eyes.

LUKE

 _You’re_ gay guru, _I’m_ bi guru.

JACK nods and kisses his cheek. CHARLIE rolls her eyes fondly, getting up.

CHARLIE

Thanks for helping anyways.

JACK shrugs.

JACK _(teasing)_

It’s a guru thing.

LUKE laughs, and CHARLIE leaves the room, flipping them off.

CHARLIE

I’m disowning you both!

LUKE _(laughing)_

Good luck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW summary  
> Charlie recounts things that Lou said or did that suggested Kai was abusing her.


	3. Tuesday 13.04 - The Bare Minimum, Part 2

INT. The sixth form common room of Greenhill High School. CHARLIE stands by the entrance, surveying the packed room for unused tables. She sees ATARAH and MARWA sitting in a corner, textbooks spread across the table. Beat. CHARLIE takes a deep breath, and walks over.

MARWA _(distant, tv-host voice)_

Atarah Eliora Noach, on the million-pound question…

ATARAH laughs.

MARWA _(distant, tv-host voice)_

...What is mitosis?

CHARLIE stops a short distance away from the table, hovering. ATARAH considers for a moment.

ATARAH

The asexual reproductive cycle of cells, where they split themselves to form two?

MARWA _(tv-host voice)_

Is the right answer!

ATARAH cheers quietly, and MARWA laughs. CHARLIE approaches them nervously.

CHARLIE _(quiet, self-conscious)_

Hey.

Both girls look across at her, slightly embarrassed but more annoyed. CHARLIE smiles sheepishly.

CHARLIE _(self-conscious)_

...Can I sit here?

ATARAH drags a chair around the table for CHARLIE. She takes it self-consciously, sitting between them.

CHARLIE _(self-conscious)_

Thanks.

Beat. MARWA sighs.

MARWA _(bluntly)_

Look, if you’re not here to apologize, I’d suggest you just go.

CHARLIE stares down at her feet. Beat.

CHARLIE _(self-conscious)_

I’m sorry. For all the shit I said about your religions.

ATARAH nods.

CHARLIE _(self-conscious)_

And how homophobic I was to you as well, Marwa. I’m… I’m trying to be a better person. But it just doesn’t work out sometimes.

MARWA nods. Beat. CHARLIE looks slightly confused.

CHARLIE _(carefully)_

...No “it’s fine” or anything?

MARWA gives her a Look.

MARWA

You did the bare minimum.

CHARLIE stifles a laugh, and MARWA and ATARAH both smile.

ATARAH

Like, it was still shitty of you. But in a way… I sort of get why you were saying that.

MARWA nods.

MARWA

Internalized homophobia’s like that.

CHARLIE looks shocked again.

CHARLIE _(incredulous)_

What is it with people knowing I’m gay?

MARWA smiles.

MARWA

We’re sports lesbians. It’s in the gaydar.

CHARLIE laughs. Beat.

ATARAH _(slightly self-conscious)_

...I actually have a bit of an apology for you.

CHARLIE looks confused.

CHARLIE

Huh?

ATARAH gets out her phone, scrolls though it for a second, then hands it to CHARLIE. A 20-page pdf document is open - what looks like an academic essay. CHARLIE grimaces.

CHARLIE

Fuck am I reading this.

ATARAH smiles sympathetically.

ATARAH _(slightly self-conscious)_

I mean, same… but at _least_ look at the title.

CHARLIE scrolls down, MARWA watching the screen at the same time. The title shows up in the center of the middle of the page: _Natural Selection and Homosexuality; an unlikely link_. CHARLIE looks up at ATARAH, surprised. ATARAH shrugs.

ATARAH

So yeah, 20 pages, but I skim-read it… and it’s actually pretty interesting. Homosexuality’s actually had a natural function in evolution.

MARWA takes the phone off CHARLIE

MARWA

Fuck revision, I’ve got to read this.

CHARLIE laughs, and looks back to ATARAH.

CHARLIE _(slightly self-conscious)_

You didn’t have to… you know. Spend time looking into it for me.

ATARAH shrugs.

ATARAH

It wasn’t really for you. I just wanted to find out for sure. With, y’know, heterosexual privilege and stuff…

She does jazz hands, and MARWA looks up at her.

MARWA

Is it bad I keep forgetting you’re straight?

ATARAH laughs. CHARLIE smiles sympathetically at her.

CHARLIE

It’s fine, Atarah, honestly. And thanks for showing me anyway.

ATARAH shrugs.

ATARAH

You’re welcome.

Beat.

MARWA _(joking)_

Now let’s address the elephant in the room.

She looks directly at ATARAH, and they all burst out laughing.

ATARAH _(joking)_

Hey there, just wanted to let you know that although I myself am straight I’m also heterophobic.

CHARLIE and MARWA crack up again.

ATARAH _(laughing, joking)_

One of the good ones, you might say. Btw I never noticed how much you-

 _(air-quotes)_ “slay”

-right now, but-

MARWA _(interrupting, laughing)_

Never say that again!-


	4. Wednesday 11.20 - Fucking Dictator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *inhales*-  
> TW for lesbophobia, use of the d slur (once by a straight character, once by a wlw character), racism, brief mild violence and emotional abuse. The uses of the d slur are marked with %, racism is marked with !, and emotional abuse is marked with ^. (There's no individual summaries, just a collective one!)

INT. The hallway of Greenhill High School PE Block. MARWA and CHARLIE walk into shot together, the hallway almost deserted. CHARLIE stops by the first door, MARWA by the second. She looks over her shoulder at CHARLIE.

MARWA _(joking)_

See you on the other side.

CHARLIE laughs as she salutes her, disappearing into the room. CHARLIE turns back to her own changing room, and pushes the door open. She rounds the corner to see a few of BAILEY’s friends watching her suspiciously. More and more students break away from their conversations and turn to stare at her; including BAILEY. CHARLIE smiles sheepishly, slightly worried.

CHARLIE _(self-conscious, slightly worried)_

Hi?

Beat.

BAILEY _(bluntly)_

Get out.

CHARLIE does a double-take. She looks across at MAGDA, who’s changing as quickly as she can, eager to avoid conflict.

BAILEY _(offscreen, irritable)_

Did you not fucking hear me?-

CHARLIE swiftly looks back at BAILEY.

CHARLIE _(interrupting, bluntly)_

Why?

**%**

BAILEY _(irritable, casually)_

No dykes in here.

**%**

CHARLIE’s face falls. MAGDA looks around abruptly.

MAGDA

You _can’t_ say that, Bailey-

**!**

BAILEY _(irritable, casually)_

Shut up, Dora.

**!**

MAGDA flinches, clearly angry, and turns back to changing. BAILEY smiles, satisfied, then looks back to CHARLIE.

CHARLIE _(slightly self-conscious)_

Who told you that?

BAILEY scoffs.

BAILEY _(irritable, casually)_

It’s common knowledge, lezzer. Out.

CHARLIE takes a deep breath, then stands up straighter.

CHARLIE _(casually)_

No.

BAILEY does a double-take. Her friends start to whisper to each other, shocked. BAILEY clears her throat, stalling.

BAILEY _(irritable)_

Get the fuck out of _my_ room.

CHARLIE takes a step closer to BAILEY, smiling incredulously - although we can tell she’s slightly nervous.

CHARLIE _(irritable, slightly sarcastic)_

This was never _your_ changing room, Bailey, it’s _Red_ changing room. Why did you decide _all of a sudden_ you’re better than Green and shit-talk and shut people out who say otherwise? Well, _newsflash_ \- you’re not actually popular, you’re a fucking dictator.

CHARLIE laughs, free, as BAILEY stares at her in shock and anger.

CHARLIE _(confident, irritable)_

And I’m _done_ with pretending I like you-

BAILEY suddenly steps forward and slaps her across the face. Someone gasps across the room. CHARLIE stands there for a moment, shocked, trying to process what’s happened. Voices ring in her head, almost indecipherable; a shocked man, an angry woman, a sobbing JASMINE-

CHARLIE pushes BAILEY to the floor and hits her back, continuing to do so as the camera focuses on her face. A chant quickly starts up in the background.

STUDENTS _(offscreen)_

Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!

The chant continues as CHARLIE starts to smile, almost letting out a release she needed-

The chanting stops abruptly as we cut to INT. The front office. CHARLIE sits beside her mother, the two of them separated by a table, deliberately not looking at her. Beat. MRS WALTERS sighs exasperatedly, and picks up the school prospectus.

MRS BRASHER _(v/o, authoritarian, disappointed)_

Hitting another student? _Repeatedly_?

Cut to INT. The headteacher’s office. The headteacher - MRS BRASHER, a short Karen - sits behind her desk. CHARLIE and MRS WALTERS face her; CHARLIE obviously uncomfortable, MRS WALTERS obviously not wanting to be there.

CHARLIE _(reasoning)_

She started it!-

MRS BRASHER _(interrupting, authoritarian)_

Don’t be rude, Charlotte.

CHARLIE sighs, slumping in her chair. MRS BRASHER looks at her disapprovingly, but doesn’t say anything.

MRS BRASHER _(authoritarian, disappointed)_

Bailey has a broken nose as a result of this-

CHARLIE smiles slightly, impressed.

CHARLIE _(interrupting, surprised)_

She does?-

Both MRS BRASHER and MRS WALTERS give her a Look. She quickly smiles sympathetically.

CHARLIE _(quickly, sympathetic, bluffing)_

I mean, I didn’t realize it was that bad.

MRS BRASHER looks at her disapprovingly, and writes something down on the incident report in front of her.

MRS BRASHER _(authoritarian)_

You’ve never done anything like this before, Charlotte. I don’t understand.

CHARLIE hesitates for a moment, watching her mother lean gently back in her chair from the corner of her eye.

CHARLIE _(quiet, self-conscious)_

‘Cause she…

Beat.

MRS BRASHER _(authoritarian)_

Sorry?

CHARLIE takes a deep breath.

**%**

CHARLIE _(quickly)_

Because she called me a dyke because Tristan McDonald in Year 9 outed me.

**%**

MRS WALTERS almost falls out of her chair. MRS BRASHER looks mildly confused, then turns to MRS WALTERS, slightly concerned.

MRS BRASHER _(concerned)_

Are you okay, Mrs Walters?

MR WALTERS holds up a hand, regaining her balance.

MR WALTERS

I’m fine.

MRS BRASHER nods, then looks over at CHARLIE.

MRS BRASHER _(authoritarian, defensive)_

I don’t see why we have to bring another student into this, Charlotte. And what do you mean by “outed”?

CHARLIE _(slightly self-conscious)_

He told everyone I… like girls.

MRS BRASHER nods.

MRS BRASHER _(authoritarian)_

Did you make any sexual advances towards Bailey?-

CHARLIE _(interrupting, irritable)_

No!

MRS BRASHER _(authoritarian)_

If you keep on acting like this, Charlotte, I might consider extending your punishment.

MRS WALTERS gives CHARLIE a Look, and she sighs again.

MRS BRASHER _(authoritarian)_

That was _still_ no cause for attack, but-

CHARLIE _(interrupting, reasoning)_

She slapped me!

MRS BRASHER _(authoritarian)_

I’m aware, Charlotte, mind your manners.

CHARLIE sits back in her chair again, annoyed.

MRS BRASHER _(authoritarian)_

There was _perhaps_ cause for attack, but violence is _not_ the answer, and we take _all_ bullying very seriously here. If anyone is bullying you or calling you inappropriate language for a lifestyle choice, we’ll always take it seriously.

CHARLIE does a double-take.

CHARLIE _(incredulous)_

 _Lifestyle_ choice?!-

MRS WALTERS _(interrupting, authoritarian)_

Don’t be rude, Charlie.

CHARLIE sighs irritably, but doesn’t say anything else. MRS BRASHER looks at the incident report, then back to CHARLIE and MRS WALTERS.

MRS BRASHER _(authoritarian)_

Normally, we’d give students a week’s suspension for fighting-

MRS WALTERS _(interrupting, defensive)_

My daughter is _not_ being suspended!

MRS BRASHER looks slightly shocked, but nods.

MRS BRASHER _(authoritarian)_

Because this is the first offence Charlotte’s committed and considering the situation with Katie, she’ll be put in isolation for the rest of the week.

MRS WALTERS nods, slightly confused.

MRS WALTERS

...That sounds more appropriate.

MRS BRASHER smiles, and finishes writing the incident report. CHARLIE and MRS WALTERS sit in silence. MRS BRASHER sets her pen down, and looks back up at them.

MRS BRASHER _(authoritarian)_

Could I speak to Charlotte alone for a moment, Mrs Walters?

MRS WALTERS does a double-take; then quickly smiles politely.

MRS WALTERS _(slightly shocked, vaguely)_

Of course, I’ll… wait outside.

She gets up and leaves the room, leaving the door slightly ajar behind her. CHARLIE looks slightly confused as MRS BRASHER gets a notepad out.

MRS BRASHER _(authoritarian, sympathetic)_

You know we take student safety _very_ seriously, don’t you?

CHARLIE doesn’t respond, staring at her doubtfully. MRS BRASHER sighs.

MRS BRASHER

Is everything okay for you, Charlotte?

CHARLIE does a double-take. MRS BRASHER looks at her encouragingly.

CHARLIE

Well… it’s alright. With Katie and Tristan and everything.

MRS BRASHER nods, making a note.

MRS BRASHER

What about at home?

CHARLIE _(bluffing, quickly)_

Home’s fine.

MRS BRASHER gives her a Look. CHARLIE sighs exasperatedly.

CHARLIE _(self-conscious, half-bluffing)_

...My dad hasn’t been living with us for a while. Him and Mam were having a few difficulties… nothing serious… they just thought it would be for the best. And he’s filing for a divorce.

MRS BRASHER nods, making a note.

MRS BRASHER

And where are you living at the moment?

CHARLIE _(self-conscious, bluffing)_

With Mam. Same house on record.

MRS BRASHER makes another note.

MRS BRASHER _(sympathetic)_

You know, your form tutor and the learning mentor are always there if you need to talk, Charlotte.

CHARLIE

I know.

She smiles sheepishly, gesturing towards the door.

CHARLIE

...Is it okay if I leave?

MRS BRASHER nods.

MRS BRASHER _(authoritarian)_

Go straight to Mr Tolbert’s office. I’ll call him and let you know you’ll be down there soon.

CHARLIE nods, getting out of her seat.

CHARLIE

Thank you, Mrs Brasher.

She quickly leaves the room.

Cut to INT. A corridor in Greenhill. CHARLIE exits the room to find MRS WALTERS standing in front of her.

**^**

MRS WALTERS _(authoritarian)_

What did you tell her?-

CHARLIE _(interrupting, defensive)_

Nothing. Don’t be a bitch.

MRS WALTERS _(authoritarian)_

Don’t talk like that, Charlie.

CHARLIE rolls her eyes. She ignores her.

MRS WALTERS _(authoritarian)_

You’re a lesbian now?

CHARLIE _(defensive, slightly self-conscious)_

I _like girls_. There’s a difference.

MRS WALTERS frowns.

MRS WALTERS _(authoritarian)_

I don’t think your father would approve of that-

CHARLIE _(interrupting, bluntly)_

I don’t think _you_ can speak for him.

MRS WALTERS sighs, disappointed. CHARLIE stands her ground, although she’s slightly shaken.

MRS WALTERS

And who’s this Katie girl she was on about?

CHARLIE’s face falls.

CHARLIE _(self-conscious)_

A friend. She had an accident and… she’s in a coma.

MRS WALTERS _(vaguely, bluntly)_

Oh. I’m sorry.

CHARLIE sighs - she clearly isn’t. Beat.

CHARLIE

Can I get- ?

MRS WALTERS _(interrupting, casually)_

How are you doing, Charlie?

CHARLIE rolls her eyes, already knowing what’s coming next.

MRS WALTERS

You should come home.

CHARLIE smiles sweetly at her.

CHARLIE

I should go to Mr Tolbert’s office, actually.

**^**

MRS WALTERS frowns at CHARLIE as she goes to walk past her. She reaches for CHARLIE’s arm - CHARLIE abruptly jerks away from her, eyes wide. MRS WALTERS frowns again.

CHARLIE _(authoritarian, irritable, slightly worried)_

Don’t you _dare_ fucking touch me.

She quickly walks past MRS WALTERS, offscreen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary  
> Charlie and Marwa walk to PE together, and enter their respective changing rooms. Charlie finds everyone staring at her when she arrives; and Bailey orders her to leave. When she asks why, Bailey casually tells her no lesbians are allowed - using the d slur. Magda tries to call Bailey out; but she cuts her off with a racist remark. Charlie refuses to leave, and proceeds to call Bailey out for dictating over everyone; before Bailey stops her by slapping her. Charlie starts to hit her back, the situation quickly turning into a full-fledged fight.  
> We cut to Charlie sitting in the main office with her mother; then to a meeting with the headteacher, Mrs Brasher. Charlie explains why she hit Bailey, shocking her mother. Mrs Brasher takes the situation with a pinch of salt; first asking why Tristan had to be brought into the situation, then if Charlie made any “sexual advances” towards Bailey. Following Charlie’s retorts, Mrs Brasher decides the best course of action would be isolation (ISS). Mrs Brasher asks to speak to Charlie alone; shocking Mrs Walters again. She asks if everything is okay at home, and Charlie explains that her father has split from the family and is filing for a divorce - but also lies that everything is fine and that she’s still living with her mother. She leaves the office to be met by Mrs Walters asking what she told Mrs Brasher, then saying her father wouldn’t approve of her being gay. Charlie says she told Mrs Brasher nothing, and that she can’t speak for her father. Mrs Walters says Charlie should come home; and she retorts that she should go to her head-of-year’s office before walking away. Mrs Walters tries to stop her by grabbing her arm; Charlie abruptly jerks away from her, telling her not to touch her before walking offscreen.


	5. TEXT UPDATE 20

**WhatsApp messages** from “spleen removal company”

* * *

**Jasmine** : charlieee where are youuuuu

**Jasmine** : were heading out for lunch again wanna come?

**Jasmine** : charlieeeeee

**Jasmine** : ok were going!

**Jasmine** : LITERALLYYY WHERE ARE YOUUUUU

**Atarah** : Weird she hasn’t seen anything

**Atarah** : Okay Marwa just messaged me and said she saw her heading out of PE with senior leadership

**Jasmine** : 😳

**Ella** : f

**Jasmine** : okay half 3 let’s try again

**Jasmine** : @Charlie WHERE ARE YOUUUUUU

I got put in isolation

Lol

**Saphy** : Wait what?

**Ella** : H O W

I punched Bailey

**Jasmine** : hfjdshsjsgdtd iconic

**Ella** : thank you!!

**Atarah** :  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lWOSyt8xzoQ&feature=youtu.be&list=TLPQMDMxMDIwMjDF4hw1kR1ulg&t=5 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lWOSyt8xzoQ&feature=youtu.be&list=TLPQMDMxMDIwMjDF4hw1kR1ulg&t=5)

Haha thanks everyone

I’m gonna go see Katie tomorrow if anyone wants to come

**Saphy** : We might

**Saphy** : It’s a big trek though

**Jasmine** : ^^^^^^

**Jasmine** : metty to central train from there bus or trek from there more than twice a week no thank you maam

????

Maps says it’s just a few buses

**Jasmine** : o h

**Jasmine** : @Ella >:(

**Ella** : i didn’t know!!

**Ella** : but yous did put all the research on me tbh

**Atarah** : I suppose there’s also by road

**Atarah** : Take a taxi or something

**Saphy** : Taxis?? In this economy??

**Saphy** : I could ask Jacques if he could run you up?

I’ll be fine

But thanks for the offer

**Saphy** : No problem!


	6. Thursday 15.21 - Visiting

INT. ICU corridor. CHARLIE stands by a door, holding a balloon and a card, talking to a nurse.

ICU NURSE

...So feel free to put them on any surfaces not including monitors and other machines. And of course, don’t touch the monitors or machines, and if anything seems wrong press the call button.

CHARLIE

Okay, thank you.

The nurse nods, and walks away. CHARLIE hesitates for a moment, then opens the door, stepping into INT. Katie’s ICU room. The walls are a plain white, and a chair sits in the corner. Two suitcases are leaning against the wall - obviously IAN’s. CHARLIE looks up the room to see KATIE in the bed, peaceful, still in a neck brace, a dozen monitors beeping around her. All her hair has gone, shaved to almost nothing, a dressing wrapped tightly around her head. CHARLIE smiles slightly, self-conscious.

CHARLIE _(self-conscious)_

Hi.

Beat. CHARLIE looks down, cringing, not knowing what she’d expect. She sets down the balloon and picks up the chair, bringing it closer to KATIE’s bedside. She sits down, awkward.

CHARLIE _(self-conscious)_

...It’s Charlie, by the way. If you can’t recognize my voice.

CHARLIE looks down at the card, then back at KATIE. Beat.

CHARLIE _(self-conscious)_

I brought you a balloon. ...Yeah, I don’t know, I just remembered people bringing other people balloons and shit in medical dramas, so… yeah. It’s a rainbow. Maybe it’s childish, I don’t know, but… you’ll see it when you wake up. There was a card, as well, on your locker at school. I brought that… 

CHARLIE opens the card, staring down at the millions of signatures.

CHARLIE _(self-conscious)_

I’m pretty sure people have signed it who don’t even know you.

She stifles a laugh, smiling sadly.

CHARLIE _(self-conscious)_

So far I’ve found… Rachel, she signed 5 kisses; other Charlie, I’m surprised he even remembered your name; do we know a Rowan? I think she’s from Fundraising Group. I don’t know.

Pause. CHARLIE stares at the monitors around KATIE. They mean nothing to her; but nothing looks too abnormal.

CHARLIE _(self-conscious)_

Um… You’ll want to hear about what’s happening at school, won’t you? Mr Reith’s dating the new science teacher. I don’t know if you knew that already. Charlie H scrapped some Year 9 because he stole his revision book. There’s a chlamydia breakout in Year 11, apparently. ...I don’t know. That’s it, really.

Beat.

CHARLIE _(self-conscious)_

Oh yeah. I punched Bailey.

She smiles.

CHARLIE _(self-conscious)_

I thought you’d be proud of that. I got put in isolation, but… fuck it.

Beat. CHARLIE sighs.

CHARLIE _(self-conscious)_

...I guess you’ll want to know why I punched her, won’t you?

She looks across at KATIE again, wishing the old her was back. She takes a deep breath.

CHARLIE _(self-conscious)_

She called me the d word. ...Because I am.

She laughs humourlessly, staring across at the wall.

CHARLIE _(self-conscious)_

…I don’t even know anymore. I know I like girls, but… there’s just so many stereotypes with the word “lesbian”, you know? It just doesn’t feel like me. …I had a thing. With this girl. You’ll probably know, everyone seems to know… it’s Lou from Fundraising Group. When I missed school that Monday… I was with her. We kissed the night before, and she went back to mine. It was just magical. We didn’t even have sex, just made out and talked, but… it _was_. ...And then I saw her kissing her boyfriend when she said she’d broken up with him. Luke thinks he’s abusive, and the signs were there, but… it just _hurt_ , you know? I texted her on Monday to ask if she was okay and she _still_ hasn’t replied. Maybe I just have to give her time. I don’t even know why I’m telling you this. You can’t give me any advice or anything. Maybe it’s because I know you can’t. So you won’t judge.

She looks back down at KATIE, letting out an exasperated sigh.

CHARLIE

...But yeah. I like girls. And I think I’m gay.

Beat. The door clicks faintly, and CHARLIE’s eyes widen in fear. She quickly looks up, scrambling out of her chair.

P.O.V. CHARLIE. SAPHY, JASMINE, ELLA and ATARAH are all standing behind the door, carrying their backpacks, looking more than slightly sheepish.


	7. Thursday 16.00 - Labels

INT. The hospital café. CHARLIE, ELLA, JASMINE, ATARAH and SAPHY sit at a table; all with a snack, drink or both. CHARLIE nibbles at a chocolate-covered rice cracker, self-conscious. Although there’s other people in the café, their silence is deafening. Pause. CHARLIE sets down her rice cracker with a sigh.

CHARLIE _(self-conscious)_

Okay, how much did yous hear?

The others look up at her.

ATARAH _(slightly self-conscious)_

...Everything from the people who signed the card.

CHARLIE sighs again, reaching out and breaking her rice cracker in two. Beat.

CHARLIE _(self-conscious)_

...Can yous forget you heard anything?

SAPHY and ELLA nod, slightly confused. JASMINE and ATARAH look even more confused, but nod anyway. CHARLIE takes a deep breath. Beat.

CHARLIE _(self-conscious)_

I like girls.

ATARAH looks even more confused.

ATARAH _(confused)_

And the point of that was?

CHARLIE _(slightly self-conscious)_

To have the coming-out I wanted.

ATARAH considers for a moment, then nods.

ATARAH

Fair.

SAPHY smiles at her.

SAPHY

We’re proud of you.

JASMINE nods, and CHARLIE smiles self-consciously. ELLA tentatively raises her hand.

ELLA

...Okay, so are we allowed to unforget everything now?

CHARLIE shrugs.

CHARLIE _(slightly self-conscious)_

Sure.

ELLA _(surprised)_

Fundraising Group Lou?!

CHARLIE laughs sheepishly and shrugs.

CHARLIE _(slightly self-conscious)_

Yeah, we were… yeah.

SAPHY

Were you guys ever official? Like, girlfriends, dating, anything like that?

CHARLIE shakes her head.

CHARLIE

We never really said anything about that… we were just Charlie and Lou. And she said she was going to break up with her boyfriend.

JASMINE nods, and goes to say something; but CHARLIE cuts her off.

CHARLIE _(interrupting)_

Can we not talk about Lou anymore?

JASMINE shrugs.

JASMINE

...Can I just ask one more thing?

CHARLIE nods.

JASMINE

Is she out?

SAPHY looks at her incredulously.

SAPHY _(incredulous, fondly)_

She _literally_ had the poly flag on her jacket!

JASMINE looks confused.

JASMINE _(confused)_

She did?

SAPHY facepalms, and ELLA laughs.

JASMINE _(confused)_

Which?

ELLA

The polysexual one.

JASMINE nods, remembering, as CHARLIE frowns.

CHARLIE _(confused)_

Polysexual? Isn’t that where you like 2 people at the same time?

ELLA shakes her head.

ELLA

That’s polyamorous.

SAPHY

And it can be more than 2 people. That’s what society generally sees poly as.

ELLA frowns.

ELLA _(confused)_

I thought it was just throuples?

JASMINE _(incredulous, fondly)_

Had you not thought about how throuples _literally_ define the fact a relationship doesn’t have to be between 2 people?

ELLA shakes her head.

ELLA _(slightly self-conscious)_

Nope… I’m a dumbass.

ATARAH hugs ELLA and pokes her cheek, making her giggle.

ATARAH _(reasoning)_

 _Stop_ calling yourself a _dumbass_!

ELLA _(reasoning)_

Okay!

SAPHY raises an eyebrow.

SAPHY _(joking)_

Tara, are you sure you’re straight?

ATARAH looks SAPHY straight in the eye.

ATARAH _(reasoning, deadpan)_

I could _literally_ kiss Ella right now and I wouldn’t be more content in my heterosexuality.

SAPHY _(teasing)_

Ooh, big words.

ATARAH flips SAPHY off. ELLA laughs, raising an eyebrow.

ELLA

Could you?

ATARAH gently tilts ELLA’s head back and quickly kisses her.

ATARAH

There.

JASMINE grins.

JASMINE _(authoritarian, fondly)_

Don’t turn into one of _those_ straight girls.

ATARAH _(joking)_

Okay Mum.

JASMINE laughs, then turns back to CHARLIE.

JASMINE

Okay, let’s talk labels.

CHARLIE nods.

JASMINE

So… do you like girls?

CHARLIE _(deadpan, joking)_

We wouldn’t be having this conversation if I didn’t.

JASMINE laughs.

JASMINE

And do you like boys?

CHARLIE considers for a moment.

CHARLIE

...I don’t think so.

JASMINE

And what about non-binary people?

CHARLIE shrugs.

CHARLIE

...I’ve never really thought about them.

JASMINE nods.

JASMINE

So you’re gay.

CHARLIE nods.

CHARLIE _(slightly confused)_

So… what if I changed my mind and I do like non-binary people? What does that make me?

JASMINE shrugs.

JASMINE

Well, some people include attraction to non-binary people in being a lesbian. Or you could label yourself as bi or pan.

CHARLIE frowns.

CHARLIE _(slightly confused)_

But… what’s the difference between being bi and pan? Aren’t they both the same?

JASMINE facepalms, and SAPHY sits up.

SAPHY

Okay, I’ve got to step in here. Bisexuality’s attraction to two or more genders, _including_ trans and non-binary people.

JASMINE takes her hand off her face and nods.

JASMINE

Biphobes like to say otherwise. And people usually see being bi as liking men and women, when it’s actually two or more unspecified genders! Like… I’d define my bisexuality as…

 _(starting to list them off on her hands)_ Women, nonbinary people who still partially fit a binary, and… _2_ men.

SAPHY and ELLA laugh.

SAPHY

Yeah… I’d define mine as more traditional, men and women… but if I saw a non-binary person I found attractive, I’d 100% date them.

CHARLIE nods, smiling, looking over to ELLA.

CHARLIE _(slightly confused)_

And pansexuality?

ELLA shrugs.

ELLA

Attraction to all genders or considering gender in attraction. Like… I'd say it's both for me? I'm still figuring it out, really.

CHARLIE nods.

CHARLIE _(slightly confused)_

...And what about Lou’s sexuality? Is it… Poly, or something like that?

JASMINE and ELLA think hard for a moment.

JASMINE _(confused)_

...It’s a microlabel, isn’t it?

ELLA nods.

JASMINE

What do you think of microlabels?

ELLA shrugs.

ELLA

I don’t know… I mean, as long as people aren’t using them to validate their biphobia or panphobia, they’re okay.

SAPHY nods.

SAPHY

I’m not a big fan of them, but… what Ella said. If people aren’t abusing them I’m not gonna judge.

CHARLIE nods, only half-following what they’re saying.

CHARLIE _(slightly confused, hopeful)_

...So do you know?

JASMINE shakes her head.

JASMINE

But if I find anything about it I’ll send it to you.

CHARLIE smiles.

CHARLIE

Thanks guys.

ELLA shrugs.

ELLA

No problem!

Beat.

ATARAH _(slightly confused)_

Okay, so am I the only one with no clue what you’re on about?

SAPHY shrugs.

SAPHY

Big words.

ATARAH flips her off again as they all laugh, _You Should Be Here_ by Kehlani starting to play.


	8. TEXT UPDATE 21

**WhatsApp messages** from “spleen removal company”

* * *

**Saphy** : Jacques just had the BEST idea

**Saphy** : Karaoke night tomorrow?

Fuck yeah

**Jasmine** : KARAOKE NIGHT FUCK YES BBY

**Jasmine** : ill bring my laptop

**Saphy** : Thanks <3

**Ella** : okay!

**Atarah** : Sorry guys, Mum wants me home

**Saphy** : :(((

**Saphy** : Should we reschedule?

**Atarah** : No I hate karaoke

**Saphy** : Okay lmao

**Saphy** : I’m at Tesco now if anyone wants anything?

**Ella** : idk dips would be nice

Cake mix might be nice I could make something up

**Saphy** : Okay I got those and some crisps

**Saphy** : Any drinks?

**Jasmine** : OH get jacques to get beer

**Saphy** : Why did I know you were gonna say that

**Jasmine** : telepathy

**Ella** renamed group “spleen removal company” to “saphy is telepathic”

**Atarah** : HEY @Jasmine @Charlie

**Atarah** : Remember when you thought I was telepathic?

Oh god oh fuck

Please never remind me

**Jasmine** : kfjhdfgkhjg f 😔

**Jasmine** : i sincerely apologise for us back then

**Atarah** : No, the telepathy thing was hilarious

**Atarah** : Everything else wasn't but

* * *

* * *

**WhatsApp messages** from “𝓰𝓻𝓾” (gru)

* * *

**Jasmine** : is anyone actually gonna change the group name or

**Isaac** : No

**Isaac** : Also please appreciate me running the revision group yous thought it’d be fun to set up

**Isaac** : All the kids are calling me AQA

**Jack** : F in the chat

F

**Toby** : F

**Ella** renamed group “𝓰𝓻𝓾” (gru) to “𝓰𝓻𝓮𝔀” (grew)

**Ella** : done

**Ella** : can i get a wahoo

**Isaac** : Good Omens n i c e

Wahoo

**Jasmine** : wahoo

**Jasmine** : also stan crowley


	9. Saturday 13.17 - You Should Be Here

INT. Charlie and Lily’s room.  _ You Should Be Here _ by Kehlani continues to play faintly from someone’s phone. All of CHARLIE’s side of the room is clean. CHARLIE stands in the middle, smiling, content; then unzips her backpack and turns it upside down, emptying the contents onto the floor. A notification goes off on her phone, and she grabs it.

_ iMessage; Saphy: Okay estimated arrival time for shopping is 10 minutes, could you help us unpack? _

CHARLIE unlocks her phone and quickly replies.

_ Sure _

_ Just got to sort my backpack _

She sits down next to her backpack, putting her phone back on her bed, then reaches for a huge pile of worksheets and shuffles them so they’re in a neater pile. Two plain pieces of paper fall onto the floor. CHARLIE looks at them in confusion. They’re small, brightly coloured and neatly folded. She unfolds the first one, confused.

It’s a small, two-panel comic. The first slide is of an angel and an alien squashed up in a single bed, happy, with the caption “In this universe”. The second is of the same angel and alien, this time in a double bed and looking much happier; with the caption “In another universe, at the same time”. Both are in LOU’s handwriting. CHARLIE stares at them, conflicted and confused. She carefully places the first one down, and unfolds the second.

This one’s also the similar two-panel comic. The first slide displays CHARLIE’s message to LOU; the second, the same, but with a reply of “Not the best, but okay. Thank you for existing <3”. There’s no captions this time; but it doesn’t need them to be understood.


	10. Sunday 20.43 - Karaoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there's been no sex scenes / implied sex scenes since Episode 2 (two),,,,, just a reminder that underage is only tagged since I'm classing that as under 18 (eighteen), not the age of consent!  
> Also, that said, the content runs from from the second verse of To The Grave to the end of the clip if you want to avoid it!

The instrumental of  _ American Boy _ by Estelle and Kanye West starts to play, over shots of the local area. It’s fairly quiet and peaceful. As the first verse starts, we suddenly hear-

JASMINE  _ (offscreen) _

_ It’s another MC Burberry sound! _

ELLA  _ (offscreen) _

_ Reebok we ‘bout to get down! _

SAPHY  _ (offscreen, laughing) _

Shut up!

Cut to INT. Saphy’s living room. A laptop sits on the coffee table, along with the snacks mentioned in the text update and several beer cans. The Burberry Boy video is playing on the laptop, and JASMINE and ELLA are rapping along badly to it. SAPHY and CHARLIE are both sitting on the sofa; SAPHY cringing, CHARLIE staring down at her message to LOU on her phone.

JASMINE, ELLA

_ I got them on my feet right now _

_ I look dead hard when I walk through town _

SAPHY flips them off, and ELLA flips her off in return.

JASMINE, ELLA

_ I’m the hardest around _

_ Look at me sovereign it’s bent not round _

_ Cause some dickhead started on me _

_ But he don’t know this Burberry- _

SAPHY reaches out and stops the video. CHARLIE sighs, putting away her phone, and gets out LOU’s drawings.

JASMINE  _ (defensive, fondly) _

Hey!

SAPHY shrugs.

SAPHY

If we’re gonna do karaoke,  _ please  _ at least put something decent on.

ELLA  _ (reasoning) _

This  _ is  _ decent!

SAPHY thinks for a moment.

SAPHY

...Perhaps.

JASMINE and ELLA both laugh, sitting back down on the sofa. JASMINE nudges CHARLIE.

JASMINE  _ (slightly concerned) _

You okay, Charls?

CHARLIE shrugs, picking up her beer and taking a sip.

CHARLIE  _ (bluffing) _

...I’m fine.

JASMINE looks down at the drawings, and CHARLIE quickly puts them away.

JASMINE

Are they from Lou?

CHARLIE hesitates for a moment, then nods. ELLA closes the laptop.

ELLA

Okay, karaoke over, we’ve gotta get this sorted.

SAPHY nods. CHARLIE sighs, giving in.

CHARLIE

...So I was cleaning out my backpack yesterday, ‘cause I had a shit-ton of revision sheets in them, and… I found these.

She passes the comics to SAPHY. She unfolds them, JASMINE and ELLA leaning closer.

SAPHY

...And these are definitely from her?

CHARLIE nods.

CHARLIE

The alien… that’s kind of her trademark.

ELLA smiles.

ELLA

They’re cute.

CHARLIE nods.

CHARLIE

Yeah, but… I just don’t get the second one. Or what’s going on with her. It’s all so confusing.

The others look back to CHARLIE, nodding or making sounds of affirmation. Beat.

JASMINE

Can you give me your phone?

CHARLIE looks confused; but gets out her phone, unlocks it, and passes it to JASMINE. She starts to type out something, but we can’t see what. CHARLIE looks even more confused.

JASMINE

What’s the boyfriend’s name?

CHARLIE  _ (slightly confused) _

Kai.

ELLA frowns.

ELLA  _ (confused) _

Are there any Kais at Greenhill?

SAPHY  _ (confused) _

Don’t think so.

CHARLIE

He’s from Whitley, I think.

ELLA nods, grimacing.

ELLA

_ There’s  _ another reason to hate him.

CHARLIE smiles slightly. JASMINE passes her phone back.

JASMINE

Here.

CHARLIE stares down at the message, slightly confused.

CHARLIE  _ (confused) _

“I’m concerned about you. Is there anything between you and Kai, or is he abusing you? Call me as soon as you can”... Huh?

JASMINE shrugs.

JASMINE

You’ve gotta be harsh but fair, good cop and bad cop. Set the boundaries. You know?

CHARLIE nods, obviously still confused.

JASMINE

I mean, feel free to delete it… but I’m sure it’ll work.

SAPHY and ELLA nod. CHARLIE nods, and hits the send button.

CHARLIE

It’s sent.

JASMINE and SAPHY cheer as CHARLIE sets her phone back down on the table. ELLA picks up her beer can.

ELLA

Cheers!

The others pick up theirs, and knock them together with a giggle. CHARLIE takes a long drink, smiling.

SAPHY  _ (reassuring) _

You’ll get your girl back.

CHARLIE grins.

CHARLIE

Thanks-

A notification goes off, cutting her off. JASMINE looks around the room, confused.

JASMINE

Who’s phone was that?

ELLA shrugs.

ELLA

I changed mine from default.

JASMINE nods.

JASMINE

Samsung. Saphy?

SAPHY

I’ve got an Android.

They all look over at CHARLIE’s phone. CHARLIE nervously picks it up, and reads the notification.

CHARLIE  _ (surprised) _

It’s from Lou.

JASMINE smiles proudly.

CHARLIE  _ (surprised) _

...She says “we should talk”, then “where are you?”

JASMINE nods.

SAPHY

“Just at home”?

CHARLIE nods, and types it out.

CHARLIE

Just… at… home… Any emojis?

JASMINE facepalms.

JASMINE

I’m disowning you, I swear to god.

CHARLIE  _ (reasoning) _

Not even a smiley?-

ELLA  _ (interrupting, reasoning) _

No emojis! Just send it!

CHARLIE sends the message. SAPHY nods.

SAPHY

She’s gonna call.

JASMINE nods.

JASMINE

She’s gonna call for  _ sure _ .

She looks across to CHARLIE; who’s frowning, staring down at her phone.

CHARLIE  _ (surprised, slightly confused) _

She’s typing.

The others look at each other; then lean in closer to see. Pause. The typing bubble disappears. Beat. A message comes through.

_ Okay, coming over now _

CHARLIE’s eyes widen. A second message appears.

_ If that’s okay? _

CHARLIE looks at the others.

CHARLIE

What do I do?

SAPHY shrugs.

SAPHY

As long as you don’t fuck in Mam’s room…

CHARLIE does a double-take.

CHARLIE  _ (reasoning) _

We’re not gonna fuck!

JASMINE raises an eyebrow. CHARLIE takes a deep breath, then types and sends another message.

_ Okay _

She sighs, slumping back into the sofa. The others look at each other. Beat.

ELLA

So what do we do now?

CHARLIE shrugs.

CHARLIE  _ (stressed) _

I dunno… leave?

SAPHY does a double-take.

SAPHY  _ (slightly incredulous) _

Where do we go?

CHARLIE rubs her forehead.

CHARLIE  _ (stressed) _

I dunno… back garden or something… fuck!

JASMINE and SAPHY nod, both collecting up their beers and belongings. ELLA follows them, slightly confused.

ELLA

Wait, where’s my phone?

SAPHY

Somewhere on the table-

She quickly turns back to CHARLIE with a Look.

SAPHY

Dams and stuff are in the bathroom cupboard.

CHARLIE  _ (reasoning) _

We’re  _ not  _ gonna  _ fuck _ !

CHARLIE follows them as they go over to the front door, collecting coats. She picks up shoes and gently tosses them to ELLA and SAPHY. JASMINE pulls on her hoodie; then shoots finger-guns at CHARLIE.

JASMINE

Remember, don’t be afraid to touch the clit!

CHARLIE rolls her eyes and throws JASMINE’s shoes at her.

JASMINE  _ (reasoning) _

Okay, jesus, alright, you’re not gonna fuck!

The others head towards the kitchen, ELLA grinning at CHARLIE.

ELLA

Go get your girl!

They disappear out of shot, and a door can be heard opening and closing. _to the grave_ by Bea Miller and mike. starts to play, as CHARLIE takes a deep breath, rubbing her forehead .

Cut to CHARLIE gently pacing down the hallway. Beat. There’s a knock on the door.

Cut to CHARLIE opening the door to see LOU standing outside, flushed from the cold, empty-handed.

LOU  _ (self-conscious) _

Hi.

CHARLIE  _ (self-conscious) _

Hi.

LOU gently reaches out a hand, leaving it hovering in mid-air, almost a peace offering. CHARLIE looks down at it, seeing it, then back to LOU. She slowly brings her own hand to LOU’s so they’re touching, back-to-back. LOU looks up at CHARLIE wistfully. They slowly turn their hands around so they’re holding hands. CHARLIE stares back at LOU, hesitating for a second, before-

As the chorus starts, both of them surge forward and kiss each other at the same time, not holding back. They stumble back into the house, CHARLIE hastily closing the front door.

Cut to INT. The living room. CHARLIE and LOU continue to kiss as they enter the room, falling back onto the sofa, LOU on top of CHARLIE as they continue to kiss. LOU pulls apart briefly, asking a silent question. CHARLIE nods, and they both pull their tops off at the same time. CHARLIE gets her own stuck over her head; LOU laughs inaudibly before helping her remove it, then kissing her again.

As the second verse starts, cut to the two of them still on the sofa, heads resting close against each other but not kissing. CHARLIE asks LOU a silent question as she trails her hand down her stomach. LOU replies inaudibly, clearly enthusiastic. CHARLIE’s hand disappears out-of-shot, the two of them pressing their heads closer together. LOU inhales sharply, before kissing CHARLIE again.

Cut to credits as the song continues.


End file.
